


Are you the one?

by DC_Nyle



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Love, Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Nyle/pseuds/DC_Nyle
Summary: When Yoohyeon breaks up with Yubin because she finds out they are not destined to be soulmates because their timer didn't hit 0 and leaves to America, it breaks Yubin to her core. Luckily Gahyeon, her best friend is there to help and support her. But what happens if she meets the girl she loved 5 years later and that this time... the fates say something else. Their love never faded, but will their wound heal?
Relationships: 2yoo, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. 1.1

Like every year, the day of the reunion of the former students of Yubin’s high school had arrived. The blue haired girl sighed, placing a simple shirt on the bed with a skirt. What was the point of holding a reunion every year anyway? She finished high school 5 years ago and she couldn’t afford to miss one single reunion because of her best friend, Gahyeon. The pink haired girl had dragged her to every school event since they graduated and Yubin never said no, knowing that nothing bad could happen… Yoohyeon wouldn’t be there. 

The girl moved abroad after high school and she never came back... Yubin guessed she found her happiness there, probably her soulmate. The thing was… Yubin and Yoohyeon were dating, they were madly in love with each other, until they realized… or well, until Yoohyeon realized that there was no point in being together, since they weren’t soulmates.

She always thought that reasoning for their breakup was so stupid. They were in love, they were happy but just because she wasn't her soulmate Yoohyeon decided to just stop everything. Destroy everything they had after one simple thought. What did it matter if you were soulmates or not? Yubin always kept trying, kept hoping to make the older girl realize they could work, but... Yoohyeon just didn't want to see reason.

To say that Yubin was devastated after their breakup, was an understatement. She would have preferred to be dumped because Yoohyeon wasn’t in love with her anymore, but not like this. Yoohyeon loved her, but she decided that they weren’t enough. 

In this world people are born with their own biological clock, under their skin, on the wrist to be exact. This watch counts down until it reaches zero. At the exact moment it reaches zero, you are supposed to see your soulmate for the first time and this countdown is different for every person, except the two people that are soulmates.

The timer being something really private, can't be shown to other people. Can you imagine the chaos that would be with social media, if everyone tried to find their soulmate by writing a number on their status that changes constantly?

This whole mechanism assumes that if two soulmates will only see each other when their clock reaches zero, you will not know your soulmate until then. And this is why Yoohyeon broke up with Yubin, they already knew each other, way before their countdown reached zero.

Yubin looked at the timer on her wrist and sighed. It said that it wouldn't be long until she met her soulmate.

"Why would I believe this stupid thing anyway" she mumbled to herself, taking a bracelet and making sure that it covered her timer perfectly before making it stuck in place. The blue haired girl stopped believing in the soulmate thing ever since she and Yoohyeon broke up. In those five years she still didn't manage to get the girl out of her head and apparently she still hadn't met her soulmate. That seemed highly unbelievable to her.

She put on the clothes she had chosen for tonight and she fixed her hair, putting on just a little bit of makeup. Not that she had anyone to impress tonight anyway. She was putting on her heels when her phone buzzed one time and then two and then three… and then just enough times to make Yubin’s phone fall from the bed.

"Of course, why not?!" Yubin yelled in anger when she saw her phone fall from the bed, finally able to finish putting on her heels before picking up her phone.

From Gahyeonie:

Yubs, I’m almost there

From Gahyeonie:

Come down, I’m here

From Gahyeonie:

Yubs! 

From Gahyeonie:

Come on, it’s freezing cold

From Gahyeonie:

I swear if you don’t bring your ass down here I’m barging in!

Yubin rolled her eyes, clenching her fist. Gahyeon was a good friend of hers but sometimes that pink haired girl could be so annoying. She picked up her phone and started typing.

From Yubin:

You literally have a spare key, just come in, idiot!

Not even 10 seconds later Yubin heard someone fumbling with a key behind her door. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it for the younger girl. Gahyeon scoffed, opening the message Yubin just sent her.

“Yeah, I know! I was looking for the key in my purse” she said, making Yubin understand that she didn’t need her suggestion to barge in. “Are you ready? We are always late!”

"I guess I am? Do I look good? I just took some random stuff out of my gardrobe" Yubin asked, twirling around for Gahyeon.

“ Yeah, ‘random stuff’ is the perfect expression for that” Gahyeon scoffed, walking to Yubin’s gardrobe and picking out the blue haired girl’s outfit for the night. “Yeah, this is perfect!”

"That? Why would I wear that to a school reunion? They were the people we went to school with, not some classy people" Yubin argued.

“Come on Yubs, why don’t you dress up for once? You have that body and you always put things on that don’t suit you! They’re way too large. Just try this on for me? Please?” Gahyeon asked, with puppy’s eyes.

"Fine, but only because you asked. I don't even know why I have that in my wardrobe" Yubin sighed, taking it out of Gahyeon's hands and heading towards her bedroom.

She quickly put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t bad at all but… she still thought it was way too much for a school reunion. What was she going to do there in a short bordeaux dress that fully revealed her legs and way too much of her back?

She went back to the living room where Gahyeon was waiting and looked at her with expecting eyes. 

"Well? What do you think miss 'I want you to put this on'" she asked with a little smile.

“You. Are. Gorgeous.” Gahyeon squealed, standing up from the couch and walking to Yubin. “You should listen to me more often. And let your hair loose!” she added, pointing at the blue haired girl who was about to put it up in a ponytail, just to be more comfortable.

"Should I change my heels as well? Just so you completely changed my outfit before we leave?" Yubin asked, sounding a bit annoyed before letting her hair down.

“Of course! This outfit doesn’t go with those heels” Gahyeon replied, taking another pair of shoes and bringing them to Yubin. “These ones will do!”

"Alright so I basically could've just asked you to come here and dress me up instead of actually doing an effort? You really are so annoying sometimes" the blue haired girl stated, shaking her head.

“And you call ‘that’ effort?” Gahyeon asked, looking at Yubin’s previous outfit. “And I know I can be annoying but it’s for your own good! And you love me anyway, so…” she challenged “Should we go?”

"You know I love you and you take a lot of advantage of that" Yubin chuckled, throwing her arm around Gahyeon's shoulder and ruffling her hair to mess it up. "I think we are ready now"

“Hey! It took me hours to be this gorgeous with my beautiful hair in place!” Gahyeon protested with a chuckle as they walked out of the apartment. “And just because I can see you desperately need to have a drink tonight, I’ll drive” she chuckled, pointing at her car.

"Gahyeon, seriously? You being the designated driver. What a joke. Let's take a taxi or go on foot" Yubin suggested, knowing Gahyeon liked drinking as well.

“I hoped you would say that! Let’s take a taxi!” she squealed happily. They waited for it for about ten minutes but thankfully the school was pretty close so they managed to arrive almost on time.

"So, what are we going to do? Who do you want to go meet again?" Gahyeon cheered, linking arms with Yubin and dragging her to the main entrance.

“Honestly? No one” Yubin replied, looking at Gahyeon “There is a reason that you are the only person I’m in touch with from high school” she explained.

"Oh? And what might that reason be? My amazing intelligence? My kindness? My amazing friend-ability to support you?" Gahyeon chuckled.

“All of that, for sure” Yubin replied, ironically as they walked in. “You know… It’s the fifth year you bring me here and I still don’t like it. The things I do for you” she whispered, looking around. Just to make sure.

"Come on, I know you don't like the people but look, the good old red cups of delicious alcohol. You have have missed that right?" Gahyeon smirked, nudging the older girl's side.

“That is something I’ve really missed” Yubin admitted, dragging Gahyeon towards the table. She took one cup for herself and handed one to Gahyeon. 

“Oh my god, look!! Bora and Siyeon! Can we go say hi to them?” the pink haired girl pleaded. “You were actually friends with Siyeon right?”

“No, Yoohyeon was friends with her, I just tagged along” Yubin whispered, looking at the two girls.

"Then it's time to make friends! Come on, you're just going with me and talk a little. Take an extra one of the magic red cups for courage if you need it!" Gahyeon tried to convince her.

Yubin shook her head, refusing the second cup of alcohol. She didn't want to get wasted in the first 10 minutes. 

"Fine, let's go talk with them" she sighed and Gahyeon walked fast towards the two girls, dragging Yubin with her holding her hand.

"Siyeon! Bora!" She called, waving at them.

"Hey! Umm... Pink Hair! I... I forgot your name to be honest" Bora admitted, awkwardly chuckling.

"It's Gahyeon! Lee Gahyeon" the pink haired girl replied with a smile. "And it's okay, we didn't have that many classes together. And we haven't seen each other in 5 years. It's the first time I see you two here"

"Me and Bora went on a world tour the last 4 years so we couldn't attend the precious reunions. And this year around we were back just in time" Siyeon smiled.

"That's great! A world tour, so cool" Gahyeon cheered, nudging Yubin's side trying to make her talk. The blue haired girl just waved at them, not knowing what to say.

"I do remember you" Siyeon said, walking closer to the girl "Lee Yubin right?" She asked and the blue haired girl nodded. "I spent a lot of time with her, being Yooh's best friend" she explained to Bora. "Speaking of… how is Yoohyeon doing?" 

"I-... I wouldn't know" Yubin replied, locking eyes with Siyeon and moving her gaze down right after.

"What do you mean 'you wouldn't know'?" Siyeon asked. "Is she not with you?"

"We broke up. She… she broke up with me" Yubin explained.

“You two broke up?! How did that happen? Sorry to say but... you were all over each other and I felt like such a third wheel whenever I was with you guys” Siyeon said in disbelief.

"She decided it wasn't meant to be. Long story short… I asked her to move in with me and she broke up with me" Yubin said, trying to keep a steady voice.

“Maybe she thought it was too soon and she got scared? Yoohyeon always was one to be pretty scared of commitment. She always fell too fast and too hard and then regretted it later” the black haired girl said, trying to wrap her head around it.

"Well, this time I was the one who fell hard and regretted it later" Yubin replied. "But it wasn't about the moving in thing. It was about this" she said, pointing at her wrist.

“Your timer? Why?” Siyeon asked, a little confused as to why that could be the reason.

“Siyeon, you shouldn’t ask her so many questions, maybe it’s painful for her” Bora interrupted, rubbing Siyeon’s arm lovingly and flashing an apologetic smile to Yubin.

"It's okay" Yubin lied "She just decided we weren't soulmates, since our timer was still going" she tried to cut short. This was one of the reasons why she hated these reunions. In one way or another she always found herself talking about Yoohyeon. And it was painful.

“Oh... I’m sorry to hear that... It’s not fair of Yoohyeon to have used that as a reason” Siyeon responded. “Did you talk to her about it after?”

"I tried for a long time. I did all I could to convince her that we should have given it a try but she just… she didn't listen. And one day she just left. I found out she wasn't in Korea anymore a few hours after. I haven't heard from her ever since" Yubin explained, feeling her chest hurt as if it was still that day.

“She just left? What a stupid woman” Bora said, stating her opinion and Siyeon nudged her side.

“Bora! You’re still talking about my friend here” she told her in a stern voice.

“Sure but come on! She breaks up with her girlfriend because of the stupid timer thingy, this girl tries to make it work and she just leaves the country without a notice? Come on, that’s just heartless” the small woman argued.

"There is no need to argue about that" Yubin reassured, not wanting the two girls to fight for that. "Yoohyeon made her decision and she did what she thought was best for her. I hope she found what she was looking for" Yubin said, looking around and trying to find an excuse to leave this conversation because it was hurting way too much.

“It was nice talking to you, but me and Yubin are going to get a refill and talking to some other people” Gahyeon suddenly said, noticing how uneasy Yubin was getting. “We’ll see you around!” the pink haired girl added with a smile, dragging Yubin away. “You okay, Yubs?”

"Do I look okay?" Yubin asked, pointing at her glassy eyes. "Gahyeon… why does it still hurt this much? It's been more than 4 years" she whispered weakly.

“I don’t know Yubin... Probably because you’re constantly reminded about her? I told you that you should get these pictures of you two out of your room. That doesn’t help with processing the event” Gahyeon whispered.

"I tried to take them down from the wall" Yubin whispered "I just can't"

“You need to, like you said, it’s been more than 4 years. She’s not coming back, Yubin” Gahyeon said, hoping to make her see the harsh reality.

"Do you think that I don't know that? I know she won't come back to me" Yubin replied. "But I can't stop. I can't stop looking for her in the crowd when I walk in the street. I can't stop looking for her when I turn around in my bed. I can't stop checking the spot next to me on the couch when I watch a movie and I can't stop putting two fucking plates on the table" she whisper-yelled, not able to stop the tears anymore.

“Hey, don’t cry, not here at least, come on” Gahyeon said, leading her to the yard. “Look... Maybe... Maybe you need to find some help? It’s not okay that you keep doing those things, Yubs”

"Some help? I-... I'm not crazy, Gahyeon" the blue haired girl said, making a step back. "I just… I have to-... Nevermind, just drop it"

“Tell me... Just let it out, Yubin. I’m your friend, I’m trying to help you” Gahyeon pushed, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"I don't want to talk about her anymore. I'll take the picture down from the wall and I will forget about her somehow" she cut short.

“You know that alone won’t be enough. So stop lying to yourself and to me. You really need to do something about this”

"What? What can I do about this?" The blue haired girl asked, sounding desperate. "How do I do this?"

“Like I said... Maybe you need to get some help or... find someone else? That could help” The pink haired girl whispered. “But you can’t keep going like this”

"Fine… I'll try to find a way or someone else" Yubin whispered. "I will move on" she said, trying to sound confident. "Can I have a drink now?"

“You can even have more than one” Gahyeon said, wiping Yubin’s tears and going back inside to get another cup.

While Gahyeon was at the table, filling their cup, Yubin walked back in and looked around when suddenly she saw Siyeon walking towards her at a really quick pace.

"Yubin! I couldn't find you anymore! You have to come with me, the singing club is organising something" she said happily.

“And why would I have to come with you to the singing club? It’s been 5 years since I graduated, I don’t sing anymore” Yubin lied, she just didn’t want to be with all those people right now.

"Oh come on. I'm pretty sure you didn't lose your beautiful voice in 5 years! And I don't believe you. I'm sure you are still singing and you probably still write your own lyrics" Siyeon replied with a sweet smile. "You were really good at that, you know… writing"

“I WAS good at writing, you’re right. I don’t dedicate my time to that anymore, neither to singing. What are they organizing anyway?”

"We will know when we get there! I just told them you were here and our old teacher told me to come find you" Siyeon explained. "Come on! Let's go" the black haired girl tried to convince her "It will take your mind off of things"

“Can I go tell Gahyeon first that I’m coming with you? I don’t want her to worry about where I am?” Yubin asked, hoping to be able to escape Siyeon that way.

“Of course you can! I’ll come with you! I need a drink too and I see she’s over at the table where they give us the good old red cups” Siyeon chuckled.

Yubin sighed, walking towards Gahyeon with Siyeon. 

"Gahyeon! We are going to the singing club, our old teacher told me to go find Yubin. They are organising something! Do you want to come with us? You can watch!" Siyeon asked with a huge smile.

“Oh yeah of course! It’s been a while since I heard Yubs sing so, I’ll come watch. Here take your cup Yubs, I’m following” Gahyeon cheered as Siyeon took a cup herself and dragged Yubin away.

The blue haired girl quickly drank a cup, hoping that the alcohol would help her face the singing club. Another activity she did with Yoohyeon. They used to sing together but most of the time Yubin wrote lyrics and Yoohyeon sang them. 

They arrived at the room where the singing club was organising this mysterious event and they walked in.

“It’s just over there! You have to fill in your name and the song you are going to perform, I think they said the showcase would start in about 30 minutes! And we are free to use some of the classrooms to warm up our voices” Siyeon cheered, looking around the room as if she was looking for someone. “This is the disadvantage of having a tiny girlfriend” she mumbled.

"Perform? Tonight?" Yubin asked, panicking "Yeah no, thank you! I won't sing in front all these peo-" she was trying to say when her teacher spotted her. 

"Lee Yubin! What a pleasure to have you here! How is one of my favourite writers doing?" The teacher squealed, wrapping an arm around Yubin's shoulder.

“Hi Miss... I’m doing okay I guess” Yubin cut short, not really wanting to talk to her former teacher.

“Come, I’ll show you where you have to fill in the form for the little presentation” the old woman said, guiding Yubin to the desk, leaving Gahyeon with Siyeon who was still searching around.

"I-... I won't perform Miss. I was just talking to Siyeon and-" Yubin tried to say when her teacher put the paper and the pen in her hands.

"Here, I already filled in your name, you just need to write the title of the song!" She squealed excitedly. "And you being you… it has to be something wrote with these hands" she said, pinching Yubin's hand and insistently looking at the paper, waiting to see what she was going to write.

“I really don’t want to perform, I just want to have a chill evening” Yubin tried again but the old woman just shook her head.

“Come on, it would be a shame if one of my best students didn’t sing tonight” she pushed “Just write down one of your songs”

Yubin sighed, putting the paper on the desk and writing something on it. 

"Amazing! So you will perform 'Can't get you out of my mind' " her teacher cheered. "Sounds like a love song! If the lyrics are yours I'm sure it will be amazing" she said, quickly walking away with the paper.

“I guess I am” Yubin sighed, walking back over to Gahyeon and Siyeon.

“Have you seen Bora anywhere?” Siyeon panicked, still not having found her girlfriend in the crowd. “I can’t find her”

"Maybe she's out to take something to drink?" Yubin tried to say, trying to look around as well.

“She could be, oh god, I should’ve made her wear some kind of hat so she would stand out! You can never find that tiny girl in this crowd” Siyeon pouted.

"Yeah… I'm familiar with the problem" Yubin replied, patting Gahyeon's head. "This one is pretty tiny too. But with this hair I can find her everywhere" she chuckled.

“I’m forcing Bora to change her hair color as well... I’ll make it bright yellow or something so she stands out” Siyeon said “Ugh, I’m going to the drinks stand and search for her there, I’ll be back in a bit”

"Alright" Yubin replied, watching Siyeon walk towards the main room where the reunion was. "Okay so… apparently I'm performing tonight. And I'm singing a song I wrote for Yoohyeon" she blurted out, looking at Gahyeon and panicking.

“You what? I mean it’s great that you’re performing but you could’ve picked any song! Why one about her, this isn’t going to help you Yubin” Gahyeon scolded her.

"I know Gah… I panicked" Yubin sighed "the teacher wanted me to sing something that I wrote and I couldn't think about anything else… I wrote it a long time ago and I haven't written anything else since that one"

“Just... Good luck, I guess” Gahyeon sighed, shaking her head. “When is the performance?”

"They said it was in about 30 minutes… so I guess it's in 15 now?" The blue haired girl replied, looking around. "Siyeon said we could practice for a bit in some rooms but I… I don't know. Will you come with me to find one? I don't want to sing with others"

“Of course I will, come on” Gahyeon said, linking arms with Yubin and after entering a few rooms they finally found an empty one.

They sat down on the desk and stayed silent for some minutes.

"You know… to warm your voice you should… sing" Gahyeon said, looking at Yubin with a worried expression.

"I never sang this song outside of my room" the blue haired girl whispered. "What if it sucks? If people don't like it or they find it stupid?"

“You wrote it so it’s going to be good. Have some confidence. And if you are that unsure, why are you not practicing right now?” Gahyeon asked and Yubin shook her head.

“I didn’t say I wanted to find a room to practice, I just wanted to escape the crowd, Gah”

"But you have to practice. You can't go up there without warning your voice first" Gahyeon replied, taking Yubin's hand. "Sing it for me? I want to hear it before they do"

“Gahyeon, I can’t j-” Yubin tried to protest but Gahyeon put her hands on Yubin’s shoulders.

“Sing. It. For. Me. It’s just me, Yubs” the pink haired girl reassured her.

Yubin took hold of Gahyeon's hand and held it tightly, clearing her throat. She started singing the song she wrote for Yoohyeon, looking down at the ground, not daring to look up until the end of the song.

“And? What did you think of it? I’m still not too sure about it” Yubin admitted.

Gahyeon sniffled a little, pouting.

"This song is a masterpiece. And the lyrics… it was amazing, Yubin. I could actually feel your pain through the song" she admitted, fighting back the tears.

“Well yeah... I wrote that after... after she left. It was my way to vent in a way” Yubin whispered.

"Come here" Gahyeon whispered, pulling the blue haired girl closer. "You will make the whole crowd cry with this song" she chuckled. "It will be a really sad party"

“They asked me to perform, so I’m performing. If they cry it’s not my fault” Yubin argued with a chuckle. “And I’m happy you like it, Gahyeon. That means a lot to me”

Gahyeon was about to answer when Siyeon and Bora barged in the room.

"Finally! We couldn't find you! It's your turn Yubin" Siyeon yelled, pointing outside. "Oh, speaking of finding people… I found her!" She cheered, wrapping her arm around Bora's shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

“You found me? I found you! You said that we would meet back up at the stairs and you weren’t there” Bora protested, hitting Siyeon’s stomach.

"Ouch! What does it matter who found who? We found each other, that's enough!" Siyeon chuckled, cupping Bora's cheek and kissing her lips.

“Okay, that just confirmed my suspicions about you two” Gahyeon laughed “It all makes so much sense now”

"Wasn't it obvious?" Siyeon chuckled and Gahyeon nodded her head. Yubin jumped down from the desk and walked out of the room, walking past Bora and Siyeon. It was painful to look at them, because she had that too and she lost it. 

"I'll go perform so I can get this over with" Yubin whispered.

“We’re coming to watch” Gahyeon yelled after her, flashing an apologetic smile at the two girls “She’s probably a bit uneasy with the fact she sees you two being happy” the younger girl explained.

Both girls nodded, understanding her reaction. Yubin walked in the main room where she was basically pushed up on the little stage they prepared.

"Next one is Lee Yubin" her teacher said proudly "Yubin, can you explain to us what the song is about? I think everyone should know that you wrote the lyrics yourself so… what's the event behind that?" The teacher asked, giving her a microphone. 

"It's-…" she tried to say, feeling a knot in her throat. "It's about someone I lost" she said, deciding to be honest since Gahyeon and probably Bora and Siyeon will be the only ones to understand what she was talking about. "It's about an important person that was in my life and… let's say this person left, hurting me a lot. And this song was my way to vent right after that happened" Yubin spoke.

“That’s... That’s really brave of you, Yubin. It’s always beautiful to see how much music can mean to us” The teacher smiled. “Good luck! Here is Yubin with: ‘Can’t get you out of my mind’” she added and after that the lights dimmed and a single spot was aimed at Yubin who sat down on a chair, clamping the microphone in between both of her hands, taking a deep breath and waiting for the track she gave the DJ to play. Closing her eyes and picturing Yoohyeon right in front of her. And then the track started.

Reaching out from my sorrows  
Far away from tomorrow

How many seasons have we been together?  
How many reasons have we left behind?

Now I don't know what to do alone with all this time

It’s up to you to realize

I'm waiting for you right behind

I need you now, just tell me how

I can't get you out of my mind

Yubin tried her best to look at the crowd, but she couldn't. Not knowing that they were understanding the meaning of the song because she literally told her that she was left behind by someone she loved. She felt exposed and couldn't raise her eyes so she decided to close them. 

It's getting too stronger, my feelings for you

I’ll try to be patient, don’t want you to rush

Just can't get you out of my mind

You say we’re not together  
But why do you hesitate, oh why?

When she opened her eyes again to see if she could spot Gahyeon in the crowd to calm her down a little, she suddenly saw a flash of hair that she hadn’t seen for so long. Hair she used to comb, used to kiss, used to love. Yoohyeon’s beautiful and unique silver hair. She tried to focus on the song but when she realized that it wasn’t just the same hair as Yoohyeon but just Yoohyeon herself she fell silent, not continuing to sing anymore.

She locked eyes with the silver haired girl and her chest was hurting way too much. Yoohyeon was looking at her… she was looking at her, singing a song on a stage… a song that was meant to be for Yoohyeon. She regretted what she said before starting to sing, she regretted the whole performance. She quickly took a few steps back, still looking at Yoohyeon and she ran down from the stage.

Gahyeon had noticed the look of panic and hurt in Yubin’s eyes but couldn’t see what she was looking at. She made her way through the crowd and ran to where she saw Yubin leave the stage and the room.

Gahyeon ran outside, following Yubin who was trying to leave the entire building.

"Yubin! Wait!" Gahyeon yelled trying to catch up with her. "What happened? You were doing great! P-Please stop!"

Yubin stopped and turned around, not wanting to disappoint Gahyeon.

“You were right! I’m going fucking crazy! I saw her, Gah! I saw Yoohyeon standing there, looking at me sing, but that can’t be! That can’t be because she’s at the other side of this freaking world!” Yubin yelled, breaking down in Gahyeon’s arms.

"Hey, calm down" the pink haired girl whispered, holding Yubin tightly. "Are you sure you saw her? Maybe it was just someone who looked like her… the lights were turned off… maybe it was just someone else" Gahyeon tried to reassure her.

“I would remember that hair, her smile, her eyes, everything, everywhere Gahyeon. I saw Yoohyeon! I-... I’m probably hallucinating, all because of that fucking song!” Yubin cried.

Gahyeon didn't know what to say or what to think about this. She just kept holding Yubin, kissing the top of her head and trying to calm her down. 

"Yubin?" Siyeon spoke quietly, walking towards them, alone. "Is everything okay? Yoohyeon… she's looking for you inside" she whispered. 

“She... she’s really here? I’m not delusional? I’m not crazy?” Yubin started firing questions at Siyeon running to her and clenching her fists on her shirt. “Is Yoohyeon really in there?”

"She's here, yes" Siyeon said, cupping Yubin's cheek. "She said she landed here this morning and when she knew there was this reunion, she decided to come"

“Why? Why is she here? Why did she come? Why did she look at me perform? I shouldn’t have been up there” The blue haired girl whispered, totally in a state of panic.

"I don't know" Siyeon replied, not knowing how to help the younger girl. "I guess she decided to come here like the rest of us? Why don't you talk with her?" The black haired girl suggested.

“I’m not sure if I can do that... She... We won’t be the same as before and... I don’t want to feel that” Yubin admitted.

"Yubin?" A soft voice called, startling the blue haired girl. It was her voice. Yoohyeon's voice. 

We hope you liked the first chapter, please let us know what you thought, much love ♥


	2. 1.2

**Almost 5 years ago**

Yubin was in her own house, unboxing the last little things. She was so happy to finally have her own house even though it was a really small one but to her, it didn't matter… it was cozy and it was hers. One of the main reasons that she loved to have her own house was Yoohyeon. Sure, her parents were open minded and they loved the silver haired girl but to be able to invite her girlfriend to spend time with her in her own house… was something different.

She and Yoohyeon have been doing well for a while now and she could honestly say that she was in love with the girl. They had a lot of fun together in the form of dates, talks, exchanging ideas and other things, it just all felt so right. Yubin had invited Yoohyeon to come over tonight, to show her around her new house.

Sha decided that this would be a special night. She cooked dinner for the both of them, prepared the table and she had a little surprise for Yoohyeon. She had been working on some lyrics for a while now and the silver haired girl was really curious to read it. Yubin had finally finished it and she had to admit she was really proud of her work. She wrote it thinking about Yoohyeon and she couldn't wait to listen to her girlfriend singing it.

Tonight was going to be perfect. Everything just aligned perfectly. Yubin got her own little place and it was their 5 year anniversary as a couple. The blue haired girl knew this was going to be amazing and couldn't wait for Yoohyeon to be at her door. They hadn't seen each other for a day now and that was way too much.

She looked at the clock on the wall and she realized that Yoohyeon would be there any minute now. She smiled widely looking at the already prepared table and she put some rose petals on it, just to make everything more romantic.

She gasped when she noticed that she had forgotten to put the candles she bought on it and quickly searched through a box to see where she put them. When she picked it up she smiled when she saw the pink candle with a red heart engraved in it, putting it in the middle of the table but not lighting it yet.

She was checking if everything was perfect when she was startled by a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and ran to open it. 

"Hi love" she whispered, looking at the silver haired girl at the door. "Happy 5th anniversary" she added with a smile, inviting her in and closing the door behind them. 

"Hey baby" Yoohyeon smiled, pecking Yubin's lips. "Happy 5th anniversary" she said with a little smile before giving her a hug. "Thanks for inviting me over"

"Of course! You have to be the first to see my new house" Yubin chuckled, taking Yoohyeon's hand and running in the middle of the living room. "So? What do you say? I'm not done unpacking yet but… here it is!" she said proudly.

Yoohyeon looked around the room, seeing the newly painted white walls and all the pieces of furniture that she helped Yubin pick out earlier that month.

"It looks pretty cozy. It's nothing too big but just perfect for a student" Yoohyeon smiled.

"I know right? It's small but I like it" Yubin replied with a smile. "So… I prepared something for us" she whispered, pointing at the little table. Yoohyeon widened her eyes, smiling at her girlfriend.

"It looks beautiful, baby"

"I'm glad you like it!" Yubin cheered as she started walking towards the table, but Yoohyeon stopped her.

"Come here" the silver haired girl whispered, pulling Yubin closer and locking lips with her. Yoohyeon had a really bad day, a day full of awful thoughts and being with Yubin tonight, was the best way to try and forget it all. She moved her lips against the blue haired girl ones, slowly and passionately.

Yubin smiled into the kiss, slowly running her hands over Yoohyeon's back and lightly pulling her closer. She really had missed her and she was so happy that today they could celebrate their 5 years together as a happy couple.

Yubin pulled back slowly, smiling at her girlfriend.

"I have another little surprise, but that's for after dinner" she chuckled, thinking about the song she wrote. 

"Oh really?" Yoohyeon teased with a little smirk "Can I try and guess what it is?" She chuckled, running a hand on Yubin's belly and pulling her closer.

"You can try to guess but I'm pretty sure that you won't guess what it is, love" Yubin chuckled, pecking the silver haired girl's lips once more with a huge smile on her face.

"Uhm… did you buy something new that I probably will like a lot?" Yoohyeon asked with a little smirk, bending down to kiss Yubin's neck.

"That's not it" Yubin chuckled "Well… I did that too but that wasn't what I was talking about" she laughed, combing Yoohyeon's hair.

"Oh? Something else you say? Uhmm... I don't have a clue then but maybe I can already take a look at the other thing?" Yoohyeon grinned, hooking a finger in the top of Yubin's shirt and pulling it towards her a little so she was able to peek inside.

Yubin looked away with a smile, letting Yoohyeon peek inside her shirt. She knew that the silver haired girl was going to love what she bought so she decided to tease a little. 

"Can we jump dinner and go straight to the bed?" Yoohyeon whispered after peeking, looking up at Yubin's eyes. "You shouldn't have let me peek! You know I love lace" the silver haired girl pouted.

"Baby... We can have sex whenever we want... A dinner like this is pretty rare but... I know you love lace and I know you love peeking... that's why I bought it and why I let you look" Yubin admitted with a shy smile.

"Don't act shy with me! You are a tease" Yoohyeon chuckled, pouting and pulling Yubin into a kiss. "Fine, let's have dinner first then" she whispered with a smile. 

"I'm happy you like it though... I just thought this occasion deserved a new set like that" Yubin smirked, combing her hair.

"It does" Yoohyeon replied, taking Yubin's hand and walking towards the table. "And you are not the only one with a new set" she added with a smirk and a wink.

"Can I peek as well? Consider it your payment for your nice dinner" Yubin smirked, walking a bit closer and looking in Yoohyeon's eyes to ask for permission.

Yoohyeon gave her a little smile and nodded her head. Yubin grinned and peeked inside the silver haired girl's shirt. 

"Well now I want to jump dinner too!" She protested with widened eyes. "But it took me hours to cook it so no. We are having dinner. Quickly, but we are having dinner" she laughed, looking at Yoohyeon's eyes. God how much she loved this girl.

"I'm happy you agree!" The taller girl smirked as Yubin took the chair from under the table so Yoohyeon could sit down. She lit the candle on the table and headed towards the kitchen. 

"Just give me a minute baby" the blue haired girl smiled.

Yoohyeon smiled and nodded, placing her hands on the table and looking at the beautiful table her girlfriend prepared for their anniversary. How could it not be her? How could it not be her, the woman she was destined to be with? They had it all… the love, the care, the complicity, the laughter… 

"I made some soup for the starter" Yubin said, pulling her out of her thoughts by putting a bowl of soup in front of her. "I hope you like it! It's nothing special but... I did my best"

Yoohyeon took a spoon of soup and tasted it, giving a huge smile to her girlfriend. 

"It's really good, baby! Your cooking skills improved a lot from the first time you cooked for me, 5 years ago" the silver haired girl chuckled. "I ate it all because I didn't want you to feel bad and I liked you A LOT… but it was terrible" she laughed.

They finished the soup, happily chatting and laughing and when they finished Yoohyeon helped carry her empty bowl and spoon to the kitchen, only because she wanted to peek and see what the main dish was.

"No you didn't!" She yelled, when she looked at the pot and realized it was her favourite dish. It was really complicated to cook and Yubin had spent months trying to figure out how to do it right. 

"I did, or at least I tried" Yubin chuckled. "But you weren't supposed to peek!" She protested, pushing the girl out of the kitchen. "It had to be a surprise"

"Well I am surprised! I'm so happy you made this for me!" Yoohyeon cheered "I can't wait to see how it tastes"

Yubin smiled, placing the plates on the table. She sat down and waited for Yoohyeon to taste it first, with hopeful eyes. 

"How is it?" She asked in a small voice.

"Love... This is amazing!" Yoohyeon cheered, happily taking another bite. "I can't believe you did this well" 

"Really??" Yubin cheered, taking a bite as well and to her surprise it was really really good. "Well, if you don't marry me after this dish, I don't know what else to do to conquer you" she joked. 

"Yeah... It would be hard if this didn't work" Yoohyeon just said, looking away for a bit and getting the thoughts out of her head. She needed to focus on something else so she decided to make a joke. "You know, I'm even debating on what is more delicious. You or this dish"

"I can't even say I'm sad about that! But only because I cooked this" Yubin laughed, reaching for Yoohyeon's hand on the table. "I still hope the answer is me though"

"Hmmm" Yoohyeon hummed, taking another bite. "I think I might need to see your full set of that 'present' to answer that"

"You are unbelievable" Yubin chuckled, looking at her girlfriend and noticing that she was a little bit more distant tonight, she laughed less and her smile was weak. "Baby, are you sure everything is okay?" She asked, squeezing her hand a little.

"Yes, I'm just tired" Yoohyeon lied, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh okay, I was starting to worry a little bit but now I'm okay! School is just tiring in general" Yubin smiled and as soon as she finished her dish she went to sit on Yoohyeon's lap.

"Yeah, this preparation course for college is wrecking me" Yoohyeon replied with a little smile, resting her hands on Yubin's waist, looking up and locking eyes with her.

"I can always try to help if you want. I have my own place now so we can spend as much time together as you want" Yubin suggested.

"I would love that" Yoohyeon replied "Maybe I can come here after lessons so we can spend some time together even if I have lessons late in the afternoon" the silver haired girl said.

"Baby, you need to focus on your lessons. So if you come here we need to study first before doing anything else" the blue haired girl chuckled.

"I know, I know. I promised you I would focus on my studies just like you are doing" Yoohyeon said with a little pout "But only if you let me stay for dinner sometimes, so I can be sure we have enough time to do something together after studying!"

"Of course! I wouldn't even let you leave unless you had dinner with me" Yubin said in a stern voice, caressing Yoohyeon's cheek.

The silver haired girl chuckled and pulled Yubin closer to kiss her lips. The blue haired girl cupped her cheek with a hand and melted into the kiss before pulling back a little and locking eyes with Yoohyeon. 

"I love you, baby" she whispered, with a sweet smile. It wasn't something new, they knew they loved each other and they said that to each other many times. But every time was like the first time for Yubin, because she felt exactly like she felt the first time she said those words.

"I love you too, Yubin" Yoohyeon responded, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's neck and in doing so her eyes fell on the timer on her wrist that still didn't say 0. How could Yubin not be her soulmate? She just didn't understand.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Yubin asked, caressing her cheek with her thumb. She knew the girl was tired but it couldn't be just that. "Did something happen today?" she whispered, worried.

"Nothing is wrong, love. I'm just tired and I had a fight with Siyeon. Nothing else" Yoohyeon lied to reassure her, kissing her lips.

"What happened? Why did you two fight?" Yubin asked, knowing how much the two cared about each other. 

"Love... Can we please not talk about that? It's our 5th anniversary. We should enjoy ourselves" the taller girl argued.

"Yeah… you are right, I'm sorry baby" Yubin apologized, standing up from the older girl's lap. "What do you say, should we eat the dessert?" she asked with a smile.

"The dessert? Of course I want to eat that but it just got off my lap" Yoohyeon smirked.

Yubin shook her head with a smile, walking in the kitchen and coming back with two slices of chocolate cake on the same plate and the whipped cream in the other hand.

"Oh... actual dessert" the older girl laughed. "I guess I can eat that as well. I don't want to get fat though"

"You can't get fat. You eat like an elephant and your body is still perfect" Yubin laughed, sitting back down on Yoohyeon's lap and holding the plate with the two slices of cake in her hand, between them.

"Oh, really? This cute thing again? Last time you smeared my face full of whipped cream" Yoohyeon whined.

"But then I cleaned, didn't I?" Yubin replied with a little smirk. "Or at least I cleaned every spot near your beautiful lips"

"Yeah, that's what you did! The rest was still on my face or in my hair" she pouted.

"This time I will be more careful, okay?" Yubin chuckled. "No whipped cream in your hair, I promise" 

"And no on my face, Love" The taller girl added. "Only in my mouth"

"But your lips are on your face!" Yubin protested, taking a little bit of whipped cream with her finger and suddenly putting it on the older girl's lips. Yoohyeon sighed, suddenly grabbing Yubin's hand and guiding it to her lips to suck her finger clean.

"At least do it like that then" she smirked.

Yubin smirked back and took another bit of whipped cream, spreading it on the older girl's lips with her thumb, but before the girl could lick her lips, Yubin bent down, kissing her lips and nibbling her lower lip.

"Really tasty" she whispered before pulling back and looking Yoohyeon in the eyes with an innocent smile.

The silver haired girl spread some whipped cream on Yubin's lips and pulled her in for a kiss. 

"I have to agree… really tasty" she whispered with a chuckle, pulling the younger girl in for another heated kiss.

"Careful... for the... cake" Yubin said between kisses, trying not to let it fall on the ground.

Yoohyeon took the plate in her hand, quickly placing it on the table, behind Yubin's back. She took the younger girl by the collar and pulled her even closer, not breaking the kiss.

Yubin could say that she was addicted to kissing this woman since it never got old. She took hold of the chair behind Yoohyeon to steady herself and made sure her legs were steady as well.

"After five years… kissing you is still my favorite thing" Yoohyeon whispered between kisses, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist and pulling her closer.

"Don't lie to me... you like the kisses... and everything that involves them" Yubin corrected her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I love sex with you as well" Yoohyeon admitted, smiling in the kiss. How could she deny it? The connection they had during sex was something unbelievable, the way their bodies knew one another… it was special.

"I didn't know... you were such a perv... when we started dating but... I have to admit... I found myself liking it a lot" Yubin responded, still desperately kissing her.

"I guess we are two pervs then" Yoohyeon chuckled, pulling back from the kiss and caressing Yubin's cheek. The younger girl tucked a strand of her own hair behind her ear and smiled and that's when Yoohyeon's eyes fixed on the covered timer on the girl's wrist.

"I'm pretty sure you made me one! I mean look what I'm wearing under this! I never thought I would be the person to wear this" Yubin laughed.

"Minji found her soulmate today" Yoohyeon blurted out, out of the blue. "Her timer went to zero and she just bumped into this… Chinese girl who just landed here"

"Oh did she? I didn't know you were still in contact with her! Who's the lucky Chinesr?" Yubin smiled.

"We are not as close as we were but yeah, we talk sometimes" Yoohyeon explained "Her name is Handong" she whispered.

"That's great! I'm happy that she found this Handong person. So how did it go after they bumped into each other?" Yubin asked.

"Minji said they just knew. They knew so they checked their timer and it wasn't counting down anymore" she explained, weakly.

"Yeah I know how it is supposed to work but... My question was what she did? What did you do after you realize that person is the one? I mean, they're basically a stranger to you so... you can't just start kissing right?" 

"I don't know, I guess they just decided to hang out after that. I mean… That's the person you will spend your life with… you have to start somewhere" Yoohyeon explained, raising her voice a little.

"You're acting really weird. Did I say something wrong, baby?" Yubin noticed.

"No, you didn't" Yoohyeon whispered. "It's just… our timers-" she started to say when Yubin cut her off.

"Don't" the blue haired girl whispered "Not again, Yoohyeon. We've talked about this at least 10 times already and I don't know if I have the strength to go over it again" 

"I know you said that we shouldn't care because we are happy bu-" the older girl tried again when Yubin just put a hand on her mouth.

"I said not again, and definitely not today!" Yubin repeated, sounding a bit upset.

Yoohyeon took Yubin's hand, removing it from her mouth.

"Then when?" Yoohyeon asked, locking eyes with Yubin. "On our 10th anniversary? We keep escaping from this but there is no escaping. This will end one day and we both know it!"

"Is that really what you think? Why do we need to keep talking about this! We love each other, Yoohyeon! Why do we have to be soulmates to be happy? It doesn't have to work like that" the blue haired girl argued, getting off of Yoohyeon's lap.

"But it works like that. You know it does. One day my soulmate will bump into me and this will end. Or your soulmate will come between us and you will cheat on me with her because you are too stubborn to admit that we are not meant to be together!" Yoohyeon said, raising her voice. "I don't want that to happen! But it will… it will because this is how this works" she yelled, pointing at her wrist.

"Oh does it now? No one knows how these things are on our wrists. What if ours just never counts down? What if your soulmate can change over the course of time? What you're saying right now is that you don't trust me, you're even certain that I would cheat on you" Yubin yelled back.

"I'm just saying that your soulmate will find her way to you. Just like mine will find her way to me!" Yoohyeon explained, standing up from the chair. "This works. You can see all around you! People keep finding their soulmate and we… we are not an exception. I love you, Yubin. I really really do… and I would give everything away to have you as my soulmate. But you are not"

"So what? I'm just someone in between? Someone to love while you wait for your soulmate? You know from the start that I wasn't, Yoohyeon" Yubin whispered, looking down.

"I know… but I fell in love with you and I-... I didn't want to end it" Yoohyeon whispered "I've hoped for 5 years to see my timer go to zero while I was with you. I hoped that maybe it was some kind of mistake. But I… I can't keep doing this" 

"What? What are you-... No, don't you fucking dare Yoohyeon" Yubin threatened when she realized what that meant.

"Yubin… It will happen sooner or later and I- I don't want it to happen in 5 years, when it will be even more painful" Yoohyeon whispered, and Yubin shook her head, walking to the older girl.

"You can't, Yoohyeon. We can… we can find a way! Don't do this" she pleaded with tears already falling down her cheeks.

"It's best for both of us. I'm really thankful for these five years with you but... I think we should avoid more eventual pain"

"No… No! Please Yoohyeon" Yubin cried, desperately holding onto the older girl. "Give us a chance! We've been together for 5 years and we are still going strong! You can't be serious" the younger girl cried, shaking her head.

"Yubin, let go of me. Don't make this harder. You'll thank me when you find your one" Yoohyeon smiled, trying to push her away.

"You are my one, Yoohyeon!" Yubin yelled, hugging the older girl, not wanting to let go. "We were fine 5 minutes ago! Where is this coming from?" She cried. "D- Don't do this to me!"

"Yubin, just stop it! You knew this would happen eventually. We can't keep lying to ourselves" the taller woman asked when Yubin suddenly grabbed her breast.

"You put that set on for me, why would you do that if you aren't happy with me? If you don't believe in us" the blue haired girl asked.

"Look at me" Yoohyeon replied, taking Yubin's hands and holding them in hers. "I didn't come here tonight with the idea of breaking up with you. I don't want that at all, because I love you. But… I just realized that this will be more painful every day. I don't want to live with you, knowing that this story is doomed anyway" she cried, not able to stop the tears anymore.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! This story is not doomed! Why do you believe in something that isn't proven while your heart is telling you to stay with me?" Yubin yelled in her face.

"Because I've seen beautiful relationships end when destiny got in the way" Yoohyeon explained. "I've seen people love each other and then break up just because they weren't meant to be" she whispered, cupping Yubin's cheek. "You have to let go… We have to believe that the people for us are out there even if right now we love each other"

"Why do you keep comparing us to others? Why do you keep comparing us to the majority of people? Why can't you just focus on us without looking at what's normal?" Yubin yelled, pushing Yoohyeon back a bit. "Do I mean that little to you that I'm just someone else in this world of people that are just doing what their fate tells them to? I'm not a playpiece of faith, Yoohyeon. I'm me!"

"Yubin… You know you mean the world to me. That's why I need to do this now… because in a year, in two, in ten it will hurt way more" she whispered, locking eyes with the blue haired girl and then walking to the couch to pick up her purse. 

"No! Yoohyeon!" The younger girl cried, holding Yoohyeon's arm, trying to stop her. 

"Yubin... my mind is made up, I'm saving us the pain" she said, removing the younger girl's hand from her arm. "I'll talk to you later probably but... we as a couple, are over" she stated, walking towards the door.

Yubin ran to stand between Yoohyeon and the door, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't say that! Don't… don't do this. I would accept this if you stopped loving me but… you love me Yooh and I love you! Why are you doing this?" She cried, putting her hands on the door behind her back, trying everything she could to keep Yoohyeon inside. "I-... I finished the song. The one I wrote for you" 

"You're not my soulmate, so love is not enough" Yoohyeon simply stated. "And I'm sure it's a good song, good luck with it" the taller girl said, trying to open the door.

"This is not you, Yoohyeon!" Yubin cried, taking the girl's face in her hands "This is not you! Why are you acting so cold? Why are you letting your mind crush your heart?" she asked, suddenly standing on her tiptoes and pulling the girl into a kiss. It was full of love but it was a desperate one. 

When Yoohyeon pulled back she shook her head.

"You know I can't resist doing that but it doesn't change anything. I'm saving us the pain" She whispered. "Step aside, Yubin, please" she pleaded, cupping her cheek.

"This… this can't end like this" the younger girl cried. "Five years, Yoohyeon. Five fucking years and you do this now?" she cried, looking straight into the older girl's eyes. "You are not saving me any pain… You are stepping on my heart in this exact moment"

Yoohyeon sighed, already having explained enough times why she was doing this and she really didn't want to do it again. Yubin wasn't listening.

"Just let me go, Yubin"

The blue haired girl looked at Yoohyeon and she understood that there was no avoiding this. She made her decision. 

"You are making a mistake" she whispered, slowly walking away from the door "I am the one for you"

"Our wrists don't lie, Yubin" Yoohyeon said, kissing the younger girl's cheek. "I'll... I'll see you at school" she added, wiping away her tears and walking out of the door.

As soon as the door closed Yubin fell on her knees. She had it all. They had it all and Yoohyeon decided it wasn't enough. She removed the bracelet covering her timer and started scratching her wrist, crying. She just wanted to make it go away somehow. It was all it's fault. 

The next days and weeks Yubin tried to talk to Yoohyeon, to fix things between them, to make her see how good they had it, how much they loved each other. She felt like she was making progress getting closer again until that damned day. That damned day that Minji came to tell her something that she didn't want to hear.

'Yoohyeon moved. She moved to New York" those fucking 2 sentences destroyed her. Yoohyeon, the love of her life had left. Without a word. To the other side of the world.

**That was the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Please let us know what you thought and much love ♥**


	3. 1.3

It's been so many years since Yubin heard that voice. And that voice was saying her name, it was calling her. She turned around slowly, still not knowing if her mind was messing with her or if Yoohyeon was really standing behind her. When she finally found the courage to turn around fully, her mind went blank. She locked eyes with Yoohyeon and there was nothing else. It was just her, Yoohyeon and the immense pain she was feeling right now.

"Yubin, it's really you! You were amazing up on stage. How are you?" Yoohyeon asked and Yubin clenched her fists at hearing that. Just why that question?"

"Gah, you can join the others inside, I'll be right back" the blue haired girl said, looking at her best friend. She needed to do this on her own. 

“Are you sure, Yubs? I can stay here if you want I know h-” the pink haired girl tried to say, glaring at Yoohyeon but Yubin smiled at her, shaking her head.

“It’s alright, thanks Gahyeon”

Gahyeon nodded her head and went back to the main room, still glaring at Yoohyeon. 

"You left without a word, more than 4 years ago… And now you just come back, asking me how I am doing?" Yubin hissed, looking at the taller girl. 

“I told Minji to tell you, you should’ve known. I’m sorry if she didn’t” Yoohyeon apologized, stepping closer but Yubin immediately stepped back, putting a hand in front of her.

"She did… She did tell me when you were already on a fucking plane" Yubin hissed again, making another step back. "How could you do that to me, Yoohyeon?"

“Yubin, we weren’t going anywhere. The only thing we did was fight after the breakup. I got the opportunity to go study in New York and if I accepted I had to leave immediately” the taller girl tried to justify herself.

"I honestly thought I was convincing you, after you broke up with me. I did everything I could to make you understand that I… I was the one for you. I really thought I was… I was winning you back and one day… one day you just left. Not a word, not a phonecall, not a fucking text, Yoohyeon!" Yubin said, raising her voice. "Five years!! I've wasted five fucking years with you and you left, just like that!"

“Those five years weren’t a waste. I always liked being with you and you know that! You know that I loved you. I told you exactly why I wanted to break up with you” Yoohyeon said in a normal tone again, not wanting to hurt Yubin.

"The thing is, Yoohyeon, that you didn't give me a choice. We spent 5 years together, loving each other and one day I invited you over to celebrate our 5th anniversary and I ended up in my bed, alone, crying myself to sleep after having burned with a candle a song I spent months writing" Yubin explained, trying to hold back her tears. "You didn't give me a chance. You just… you decided I wasn't enough"

“You were enough but, I knew that someday we would have to part. I knew that I would keep falling for you and if that day came... Both of us would’ve broken way more than we did now” Yoohyeon said. “Because Yubin, I also cried myself to sleep, but I told myself that it was needed”

"You chose to cry yourself to sleep, Yoohyeon. I didn't. You chose to break up with me. I don't care about why you did it, because it's honestly bullshit, the only thing I care about is that you left me, without looking back" Yubin replied, looking in the girl's eyes.

“Yubin I-” Yoohyeon wanted to say but the younger girl cut her off.

“What do you want? Why are you here? Why are you talking to me after 5 fucking years?” she yelled.

"I-... I landed a few hours ago and I saw the email about the reunion… so I decided to come" Yoohyeon explained. "I knew you didn't want to talk to me so I wasn't trying to find you but then… then I heard your voice and when I turned around… it was you. It was really you" Yoohyeon whispered, making a step towards Yubin.

"Of course it's me! I went to this school, just like you. Why would you be hoping to find me? You made it clear enough that you were done" Yubin hissed, stepping back again.

"I didn't think you were still singing" Yoohyeon said, trying to get the conversation going. "And you still write your own lyrics. The song… it was beautiful" she whispered "Painful, but beautiful"

“I wonder why it’s painful! I really regret that, performing that, especially since you were here. You shouldn’t have come, and you shouldn’t have come find me” Yubin whispered.

"It was me then… the person you were talking about before starting the song" Yoohyeon whispered, weakly, making yet another step towards Yubin, reaching for her hand. She needed to feel her, after 5 years. "I'm sorry I hurt you like that"

“Don’t come near me, Yooh... I won’t push you away because I can’t do that but please, don’t make this more difficult for me” the younger woman pleaded.

Yoohyeon was about to hold Yubin's hand but after hearing the younger girl's words she stopped. Her fingers brushed Yubin's one on their way back and Yoohyeon had to force herself to withdraw her hand. She made a step back, fighting back the tears. 

"You've changed so much… you grew up" Yoohyeon whispered, looking at Yubin. When she left, they were high school students and now they were women. "You are even more beautiful than you were before" she whispered, weakly.

“Don’t... do this Yoohyeon. Don’t say those things. I’ve had it hard enough while you were gone. Luckily Gahyeon was still there. But don’t come back here and act like nothing happened” The blue haired girl said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry… you know that when I think something, I have to say it. I can't hold back" Yoohyeon justified herself but Yubin shook her head. 

"No, Yoohyeon. How would I know? I don't know you anymore" the blue haired girl whispered "It's been 5 years… I don't know who you are anymore. I used to know you… or maybe not even that. Because the girl I thought I knew would never leave me like you did" 

“I didn’t leave because of you. I left because of the opportunity, studying in New York isn’t something you get offered every day. And yes, i left without saying anything because I knew what it would be like if I told you” the silver haired girl explained.

"So you decided it was best to leave without saying anything to me. Like I was nothing. Like I meant nothing to you, after 5 years" Yubin whispered, not able to hold her tears anymore. "Not even a hug before leaving for a 5 year long trip. Not a word… You didn't even care that we wouldn't be able to see each other for that long. You were my everything, Yoohyeon… and one day you were gone and I was left with nothing"

“I’m sorry, Yubin... You’re right I shouldn’t have left like that and... when I realized that I... I was too scared to reach out to you”

"Why are you telling me this, Yoohyeon? Why are you apologizing after five years?" Yubin whispered, looking up at Yoohyeon. "What are we even doing? I-... I shouldn't have come here. I knew one day this would have happened" 

"Maybe... maybe it's fate? That we met again? I mean, what are the chances that I-" Yoohyeon tried to smile but Yubin cut her off.

"Don't fucking talk about fate with me!"

"Yubin… I meant tha-" Yoohyeon tried again but the younger girl cut her off again.

"Did you find it, Yoohyeon? Your fate?" She whispered. "Did you find your soulmate?"

"I didn't. Not yet. And that's not the reason why I went to America if that's what you think" Yoohyeon answered.

"I just wanted to know if fate knocked at your door, since you believe in it so blindly" Yubin explained. "But it's not really my business anymore, is it?" She added, recollecting herself and wiping away the tears.

“Fate... is a weird thing” Yoohyeon whispered with a sigh. She had looked at her wrist earlier because she felt something weird while looking at Yubin on stage, and for some reason, her timer had counted down to zero, indicating Yubin was her soulmate. She didn’t know how that was possible and once she saw that, she didn’t know what to think about the decision she made years ago. Would Yubin have eventually become her soulmate too if they didn’t break up? Was Yubin right that the timers just weren’t reliable?

The only thing Yoohyeon was sure about, was that in these 5 years she didn't stop thinking about Yubin. She just couldn't. She tried to date other people, just to forget her but nothing worked. When she finished her studies in New York, she had the chance to stay there and start working with an apprenticeship in a huge company, but something made her come back. Something huge in her heart was telling her to go back home… and now Yoohyeon knew what it was. When her eyes locked with Yubin's, during the song the blue haired girl wrote for her, she just knew… she knew it was her.

“Are you done, Yoohyeon? I would like to go back to Gahyeon” Yubin asked, not really knowing what to say anymore.

“Is she your girlfriend now?” the silver haired girl suddenly asked.

"That is none of your business, Yoohyeon. Not anymore" Yubin replied. "You don't have the right to ask anything about my life"

“I... I’m sorry. If she is I... I just hope that she makes you happy” Yoohyeon whispered as Yubin walked past her to go inside but she couldn’t let her go like that. “Can we meet? Tomorrow? Anywhere that’s not here”

"What?" Yubin asked, in disbelief. "Why? Why should I meet you tomorrow?"

"I want to talk to you. In a neutral environment. I... I need to talk to you"

Yubin couldn't help but laugh.

"You need to talk to me?" She scoffed "And why should I care? I needed to talk to you too, when you left… But you didn't care"

"Just... please... 8pm, the bar we always went to... I'll be there" Yoohyeon whispered and Yubin just turned around, bumping into Gahyeon who was standing right behind the door as the girl immediately hugged her, which Yoohyeon obviously saw.

Yubin melted into the hug. She needed Gahyeon so much right now, she needed someone to hold her, because she was slowly breaking down… once again. The pink haired girl kissed her cheek, glaring at Yoohyeon who was standing behind Yubin's back. 

"You hurt my girl again and I am coming for you, Yoohyeon" she hissed, walking away with Yubin in her arms.

Yoohyeon knew that she had hurt Yubin a lot because it hurt her too back then. She knew it was unfair to just show up and talk to her again but she just couldn't let go off her. She slowly started walking inside, searching for Siyeon whilst avoiding Yubin and Gahyeon.

She was startled by a hand on her shoulder and when she turned around Siyeon was there with Bora.

"How did it go?" The black haired girl whispered, looking around to see Yubin and Gahyeon walk towards the restrooms. 

“About as bad as I thought it would go, if not worse. She’s right though, she has no reason to forgive me” Yoohyeon admitted.

"Let's go to talk about this outside, okay?" Siyeon said, taking Bora's hand and guiding Yoohyeon outside, in the back garden of the school. "That bad huh?" She asked, sitting on a bench, patting her lap and looking at Bora.

Bora smiled at her and happily sat down on Siyeon's lap.

"She's hurt. She doesn't want to talk to me"

"And that's comprehensible" Siyeon said, looking at Yoohyeon. "The thing I don't get, Yoohyeon, is… why is that so important to you? Why do you need to talk to her. You left her 5 years ago… you should just let her go now"

"Because I messed up, Siyeon. I made a huge mistake" Yoohyeon whispered, looking at Bora with a little smile. "Is she your one?"

"She is" Siyeon replied with a huge smile, wrapping her arms around Bora's waist "My tiny soulmate" 

"And my wolf soulmate" Bora chuckled, turning her head to peck Siyeon's lips.

"What mistake did you make though?" Siyeon asked after kissing Bora's head once more.

"She was the one. Yubin is the one" Yoohyeon admitted, looking at Siyeon's eyes. "I don't know how this is possible but she is. When she was singing I locked eyes with her and I… I felt something" the taller girl tried to explain.

"Your soulmate you mean? But... Yubin told me you broke up with her because she wasn't? That was so not nice by the way, Yoohyeon. I didn't expect that from you" Siyeon scolded her friend.

"I was just trying to save us some pain" Yoohyeon tried to justify herself. "These fucking things are supposed to work!" she said, looking at her wrist. "I loved her, Siyeon. You know that! I loved her so much… and I… in five years I never stopped loving her" she whispered, finally admitting that out loud.

"If you did then why did you break up with her because of that timer?" Siyeon questioned.

"Because we are supposed to see our soulmate when the timer hits zero! And our timer was still running… so I… I thought she wasn't the one and I couldn't stop thinking that one day, someone would come between us… taking her away from me! So I decided that it was… it was better to end it" Yoohyeon whispered, letting the tears run down her face.

"I understood that but you are still not making sense! Why did you come back? Why do you suddenly regret your choice. Can you stop beating around the bush and just answer my question?" Siyeon asked, sounding annoyed.

"My timer stopped" Yoohyeon admitted, raising her voice. "My timer fucking stopped! It hit zero when I looked at Yubin on the stage"

"What?! Are you sure it was when you looked at her? Why would it stop now? You've known her for years" The black haired girl asked, really confused.

“I don’t know, Siyeon” Yoohyeon admitted, feeling really angry because this wasn’t supposed to be like this. She ended a perfect relationship years ago because she trusted her timer and now that same timer was saying that Yubin was indeed her soulmate. “I didn’t look at anyone else! She was on the stage, I heard her singing that song and I turned around and… I felt it” she whispered.

"Honestly? Maybe it's what you deserve after treating that poor girl like that" Bora spoke up, not staying quiet anymore. When she heard the story earlier she felt really bad for Yubin and now Yoohyeon was here, acting all hurt.

“I-... I do deserve this” Yoohyeon admitted, weakly. “But I did what I thought was right. I really thought that was the right thing to do to save us some pain. To save her some pain” she said, silently crying. “I am the one who ended things but I suffered just like her, because I loved her just as much as she loved me. I still do.”

"Well that's what you get. You ended it because it could one day end. Every relationship COULD end! You wanted to save her some pain? Well, you are just hurting her even more right now" Bora continued when Siyeon pinched her arm.

"Enough already, Bora" she whispered with gritted teeth.

“C- Can you please… not do this?” Yoohyeon whispered, trying to stop the tears from flowing. “I know I messed up, I know this is all my fault… but I can’t go back in time and smack myself to avoid leaving her” she whispered. “What do I do? What do I do now? I… just give up?”

"I'm happy you realize it's your fault. And what you should do? You should just leave again, without telling her, again" Bora said "And you know what's the most disgusting thing about all of this? That you probably only realize your mistake because of your fucking timer and not because of your heart!"

“No! That’s not what it is!” Yoohyeon suddenly yelled. Bora could afford to scold her because what she did in the past, she could tell her that she deserved this… but she couldn’t say that she realized that just because of the timer. “Don't you dare to say that! If there is one fucking thing I’m sure about it's that I NEVER stopped loving her! I spent the last 5 years trying to forget about her! I tried everything but nothing worked! She was the first thing I thought about in the morning and the last one in the evening. So don't you dare say that!!” she yelled, pointing a finger at Bora.

"Well then maybe you should've just believed in your relationship like she did! Then you wouldn't have to live like that! You can't just show up in her life again, wanting to go back to that, you can't! Besides, she found someone else" the small girl lied, just to make her feel even worse.

“They… they are a couple then” Yoohyeon realized, sitting down on the bench beside Siyeon and Bora. “D- Does she make Yubin happy?” she whispered weakly, still silently crying. “If she does I… I’ll just step aside. I’ll go back to New York and I won’t mess up her life again”

Siyeon just decided to stay silent through all of it. On one side she really didn't like seeing her friend this sad, but on the other side she also agreed with her girlfriend so she didn't know what to do. Didn't want to pick a side.

"Yes, she does make her happy. And guess what? They're not soulmates but at least Gahyeon doesn't let that be the deciding factor" Bora scoffed.

“I-... I told her I will be at our bar tomorrow night. If she doesn’t show up… I’ll take the first plane back to New York” Yoohyeon whispered, wiping away her tears. “If Gahyeon makes her happy… that’s enough for me”

"So you plan on hurting her once more before leaving?" Bora asked, taking out her phone and typing something. After a few seconds she showed Yoohyeon the screen. "If you're quick you can still catch this plane. It leaves in a few hours"

Yoohyeon pushed away Bora’s arm, gritting her teeth. 

“I told her I’ll be at the bar tomorrow night. What if she decides to come and I won’t be there?” Yoohyeon replied, angrily. “I won’t let her down once again! I told her I’d be there… and I will”

"I don't think she'd be surprised if you weren't there. You already hurt her e-" the small girl tried to say when Siyeon nudged her side, harshly.

“That’s enough, Bora” Siyeon whispered, pointing at Yoohyeon. “If your purpose was to make her feel bad, I think you managed. Look at her”

"It actually was. She deserves to feel miserable. I might not know Yubin that well, but I could see how much she was hurting" Bora replied.

“Bora, think about that. Don’t you think that if after 5 years she’s still hurting that much… there has to be a reason for that?” Siyeon replied, pointing again at Yoohyeon. “A normal heartbreak hurts a lot but… it doesn’t last 5 years”

"Of course there is an explanation! Yubin is obsessed with the girl that left her because she didn't believe in them! Who says Yoohyeon won't leave again? Her timer stopped now, then why didn't it before? It clearly doesn't work!" Bora whisper-yelled, not liking the fact she was arguing with her girlfriend.

“I saw her” Yoohyeon whispered, nervously playing with her hands. “I… I really saw her. When she was on that stage and our eyes locked… I saw her as my soulmate. I was so blinded byby this stupid timer before, that I didn’t see it five years ago. I didn’t see her” she suddenly realized, widening her eyes.

"That's bullshit and you know it! We can't decide when this timer counts down! That's not how it works!" Bora yelled.

“I’m not saying I decided that!! It just happened, Bora” Yoohyeon said, taking Bora’s shoulders and shaking her lightly. “I saw her! Don’t you get that?? I looked at her, singing that song on stage and I saw her! Like… really SAW her!” the taller girl yelled.

"Don't touch me!" The small girl yelled, pushing Yoohyeon away and standing up. "You're insane! The timer counts down as soon as you see them! You have known her for years! You saw a Yubin that loved you! What's different? Let me tell you, you just want her back because you didn't find 'your one' yet. You need the love and after that, you'll just leave again!" 

“You don’t fucking know me, Bora! Don’t act like you do! You are judging me because of one huge mistake I made… but you don’t know how much I loved her. You don’t know how much I hoped she could be my soulmate. And now that I know she is… it’s too late!” Yoohyeon cried, turning towards Siyeon. “Singnie, you know me. You’ve known me for ages… Are you really not going to say anything? Do you agree with her? Do you think I want Yubin back just because I didn’t find anyone else?” she cried, with a really hurt expression.

"I... I really want to believe you Yoohyeon but... Do I still know you? The Yoohyeon I knew wouldn't ever break up with Yubin. She wouldn't ever leave me without saying a word. I didn't even know where you were these last five years, Yoohyeon. You just... disappeared" Siyeon said in a soft but calm voice.

“It’s… still me” Yoohyeon cried, pulling up her legs and hugging them. “I’m me, Siyeon. I’m the same girl who walked with you everyday to school. I’m the same girl who helped you with maths homework, I’m the same girl you stood up for when I was getting bullied… It’s still me” she cried, resting her head on her knees. “I just made a huge mistake… that ruined my life”

"If I was that important to you... then why didn't you say anything? Not a single word, not a single message? You left Yubin, then you left Korea and you even left me" the black haired girl whispered.

“Because I was a coward. I knew you were going to stop me because leaving Yubin would have ruined my life” Yoohyeon whispered. “I just… I wanted to run away from everything, without people telling me I was wrong. Because deep down I knew it was a mistake. But fear messed up my mind” Yoohyeon cried, reaching for Siyeon’s hand. “I know I made a mistake… I know I should have said something but please… I can’t go back and fix it. I can just… try to fix it now”

"So you basically left me because you thought your best friend would actually judge you?" Siyeon said to herself. "You didn't trust me to get you..." she added, standing up. "I-... I came here for the reunion... not to 'fix' things" 

As soon as Siyeon stood up, Yoohyeon broke down. She deserved all of this and she knew it, but she needed her friend so badly right now. She wanted to fix things with her because she thought about her too, for five years. She took her phone in her hands so many times, wanting to text her… but she never found the courage to actually press the send button. Yoohyeon was never good at explaining her feelings with words so she had to do the only thing that could get Siyeon to believe her. She quickly stood up, running to Siyeon and hugging her tightly, crying on her shoulder.

"Please, Singnie... Don't leave me... I need you, I need you so much" she pleaded.

Siyeon sighed, not hugging her back. She just stood there, letting Yoohyeon do what she needed to do.

“I needed you too… and Yubin needed you even more. But you just left” Siyeon whispered weakly. “How do I know you won’t leave us again?”

"So you do agree with your girlfriend... I guess she's right. You don't know that. But I won't leave, unless you ask me to"

Siyeon could hear the pain in Yoohyeon’s voice and from the way the taller girl was holding her, she could feel that she was truly sorry and that she meant every word she was saying. The black haired girl slowly brought a hand behind Yoohyeon’s back, pulling her closer and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Of course, why wouldn't you comfort her... I'll be inside" Bora sighed, shaking her head as she returned to the school building.

“You… you go with her” Yoohyeon whispered pulling back from the hug. “I don’t want you to fight for me” she added, shaking her head.

“We won’t fight. She’s just mad because you hurt someone who loved you. But… I know you, Yoohyeon. And if you really are the same person… I want to give you a second chance, so I’ll believe you” Siyeon whispered, combing Yoohyeon’s hair.

"You don't know how much that means, Singnie" the silver haired girl sighed, pulling her even closer. "Do you... do you think she'll come see me? Or... is her girlfriend going to... prevent her?"

“Look… I don’t know what their relationship is, because we didn’t talk about that. They came here together and they look really close and touchy but… I don’t know how much they love each other” Siyeon spoke the truth. “But there is one thing I know… Yubin didn’t forget you. The way she sang that song… it said it all” she whispered.

"You really think so? But... if they are together... I don't want to come between them" the taller girl sighed. "I really hope she'll come see me"

“I think she will” Siyeon admitted. “But I can't be sure… I don’t know her that well. But if after 5 years she’s still hurting like that… I’m pretty sure the feelings for you are still haunting her at night. Just like they’re haunting you”

"Thank you Siyeon... Thank you so much" Yoohyeon whispered, detaching herself. "Can we... can we go inside now? I think I can use a drink"

“Sure, let’s go inside” Siyeon replied, walking towards the door “You are tall so you can actually help me find my tiny girlfriend in the crowd” she added with a smile.

"I don't think she'll come if she sees I'm with you" Yoohyeon said with a light smile.

“She’s not a bad person. She just doesn’t like to see people hurt… and trust me, Yubin was wrecked when we asked her about you” Siyeon admitted. “But I’m sure that when Bora will see how much you actually care about Yubin, she will accept you”

"I really hope so" the younger girl sighed, opening the door and walking in.

Thanks for reading, we hope you liked it, feel free to leave a comment ♥


	4. 1.4

Gahyeon walked with Yubin to the restroom. She helped Yubin sit on a large sink and she placed herself between the older girl’s legs, hugging her tightly.

“Why is she back?” Yubin cried, pulling the pink haired girl closer. “Why do I still feel like this?”

"Hey, shhh... don't cry. You don't deserve your beautiful face to get messy because of her" Gahyeon whispered, wiping away her tears with her thumbs.

“It hurts so much, Gahyeon” Yubin whispered, clenching her fists on the pink haired girl’s shirt. “I don’t want to feel like this”

"It's okay. I'm here for you, Yubs" Gahyeon smiled, hugging her close. "She doesn't have the right to hurt you again"

“She asked me… to meet tomorrow” Yubin whispered weakly “She said she needs to talk to me”

"And what are you going to do? Are you really going to talk to her? Yubs... I wouldn't do that if I were you" the pink haired girl suggested.

“I don’t know… I thought she was crazy when she said that but… why am I actually considering it now?” Yubin cried, not knowing what to do. “A part of me wanted to slap her so hard… and another part of me just wanted her to hold me”

"You should've just done the first option. That's what she deserves! I saw you at your worst, Yubs. I don't want that again" Gahyeon whispered.

Yubin pulled away from the hug, cupping the pink haired girl’s cheek. 

“I don’t think I ever thanked you properly for that” Yubin whispered, smiling through the tears “You’ve been there for me when I wanted to let go… You’ve been up with me till morning, just to hold me while I cried. You’ve been there to study with me because I didn’t have the strength to do that on my own and I was failing every class”

"That's my duty as your friend, Yubin. Of course I was there for you! I didn't want you to fall deeper into that void so I did my best to keep you up" the younger girl smiled.

“And you did just that, Gah. You kept me up” Yubin whispered, pulling Gahyeon closer and placing a long kiss on the girl’s cheek. “My tiny saviour” 

"I'm happy to have been there for you. Happy you let me in, Yubs" Gahyeon whispered, combing her hair.

“I will always let you in. You are the most precious person I have” the older girl replied with a little smile. “I even gave you a spare key to my house, knowing that you just barge in whenever you feel like it” she chuckled weakly.

"I don't do that a lot though! I always knock!" Gahyeon defended herself.

"Except for all the times you don't? Meaning most of them?" The blue haired girl weakly chuckled.

“Okay, fine. I forget most of the time” Gahyeon admitted, chuckling. “Are you feeling a little bit better? What do you say if we just go grab another drink and dance the pain away for tonight?” she suggested, wiping away Yubin’s tears.

"I'm feeling a little bit better... You managed to keep my mind occupied so far" the older girl smiled. "Can we... talk a little more before we do that? I want your opinion on what to do tomorrow"

“You know what I think about her, Yubs” Gahyeon sighed, combing the older girl’s hair. “You shouldn’t go… she will just… hurt you again”

"But what if she actually has a... an explanation? Somehow? Shouldn't I at least hear her out? I've been wanting for her to return for some reason but now... I don't know why I was"

“An explanation?” Gahyeon scoffed, shaking her head “There is no explanation, Yubin. You gave her the world and she broke your heart. You gave her your everything… your mind, your heart, your body, your soul… She took it all and she left” Gahyeon said, raising her voice a little.

"You're right, Gah but... She loved me too. She must've been hurting too" Yubin argued.

“Then why did she act like that?” Gahyeon asked, putting her hands on Yubin’s legs, squeezing them lightly. “She was so fucking lucky, Yubin! She had it all! She had you and your love and there are people that would pay to have that!! She had it all and she ruined everything”

"I... I guess you're right. I'll think it over again, Gahyeon. I promise" Yubin said with a nod of her head, putting her hands on Gahyeon's ones on her legs.

“Just… don’t let her break you again” Gahyeon whispered weakly, looking at their hands. “I… I don’t want to see you in pain again. You… you deserve better. You deserve someone that loves you more than she did”

"Hey, Gahyeon. Thank you so much! I won't let her break me again. And I don't know if... if someone will ever love me more than her"

“I… I’m sure someone will” Gahyeon whispered, locking eyes with the older girl “I’m sure that… there is someone out there… ready to give you the world, Yubin”

"I hope so, but what's the chance I meet that person? Let's just say it's a bit impossible" The blue haired girl said, hugging Gahyeon close again.

“It’s not impossible” Gahyeon whispered, resting her head on Yubin’s shoulder. “I’m sure that if… if you open your eyes… you will find her”

"My eyes are open, Gahyeon and in those five years, I haven't seen anyone. Maybe I just didn't meet that person yet"

“Maybe…” Gahyeon whispered, fighting back the tears and pulling Yubin even closer. “Or maybe you did but… you didn’t notice her”

"What do you mean, you little weirdo. Of course I would notice" Yubin weakly chuckled. "Thank you for cheering me up a little"

“Of course” Gahyeon simply replied. There was no point in trying anymore. Yubin was right… she should have noticed already. “Just tell me when you feel like going out of here” she whispered.

"We can go do what you said" the blue haired girl smiled, standing up and throwing an arm around Gahyeon's shoulder.

The pink haired girl gave her a weak smile and walked with her out of the restrooms. She couldn’t wait to grab a drink because this was way too painful. For 4 years she hoped that Yubin would notice her. For five years she tried to make her see that she loved her… not as friends love each other. She spent too many nights holding Yubin in her arms, letting her cry and thinking that if only the blue haired girl could love her back… she would give her the world. She would make her the happiest person ever. But Yubin never saw her as more than a friend… she never felt the same way about her.

When they got back to the hall Yubin walked straight to the bar with Gahyeon, taking another of the red cups with beer.

"Cheers, Gah" she smiled, hitting her cup against that of the younger girl.

“Cheers, Yubs” the pink haired girl replied, smiling at the older girl and taking two really long sips of her drink, eager to feel less. She needed to let go of this feeling.

"I've missed the good old red cups. They are the only thing every student in school likes. Or at least most of them" Yubin chuckled not wanting to think about Yoohyeon anymore tonight. Gahyeon had successfully diverted her mind from that topic and those were problems for tomorrow.

Gahyeon nodded her head, deciding to enjoy her night and not think about anything. As soon as their drinks were over, she took Yubin’s hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

“Come on! Let’s dance everything away, for tonight!” she cheered, locking eyes with Yubin.

"Gah, you know I can't dance, silly" Yubin said slumping along. Why did Gahyeon always wanna make her dance at a party?

“Just… come here!” Gahyeon chuckled, pulling Yubin closer and wrapping her arms around the blue haired girl’s waist. “Wrap your arms around my neck and follow my lead” she said, with a smile.

"Fine... Gosh, the things I do for you" Yubin chuckled, wrapping her arms around Gahyeon's neck like she asked but not doing anything after.

“Okay now… swing with me” Gahyeon chuckled, dancing on the beat, pulling Yubin closer.

"I don't see why you like dancing so much, this is extremely awkward" the blue haired girl sighed, following her lead.

“It’s awkward only because you are thinking too much about the environment around you” Gahyeon explained. “Focus only on me and on the music, it will be a lot easier and… the alcohol will help, trust me!”

"Can we dance towards the bar then? I don't think I have had enough alcohol to help" Yubin sighed, chuckling a little.

“Yubs, you had four in the whole evening” Gahyeon replied, not wanting the girl to get wasted. “I want you to be a little bit dizzy and happy… not the ‘I’ll hug the toilet all night long’ kind of drunk” she said with a little pout.

"You think 4 make me dizzy? You know that I'm pretty good at holding my alcohol. How many times did you drag me to parties these last few years?" Yubin countered.

“Fine, you stay here. I’ll go get you one more drink and I’ll ask them to make it strong” Gahyeon sighed. “But if you puke on me, we will have a problem!” she chuckled, walking towards the bar.

I won't puke on you" Yubin whined, grabbing Gahyeon's hand and following her, not wanting to be alone on the dance floor.

“You could use this time to get used to the dance floor” Gahyeon protested, ordering Yubin’s drink at the bar and turning towards the older girl, who was looking around, clearly searching someone in the crowd. “Are you looking for her?” she whispered.

"What? N-no, of course not. I was just checking if... Siyeon was here somewhere" Yubin replied with a little smile.

“Yubs, I’ve known you long enough to know when you are lying” Gahyeon replied with a weak smile, turning around to take the drink the bartender was giving her. “Here” she whispered, handing it to Yubin.

"Hey, Gah. Okay... I was looking for her but not for that reason. I just... If she was here, I wanted us to move away"

“I didn’t see her around” Gahyeon replied “she probably understood that she wasn’t welcome and she left. It’s kind of her thing anyway, leaving” she mumbled, looking at the dance floor.

"Gahyeon..." Yubin whispered, not wanting to hear that again.

"I'm sorry... come on, let's go back" the pink haired girl said with a smile.

“Wait, let me finish this first. I don’t want to bump into people on the dance floor with a cup in my hand” Yubin chuckled, finishing her drink way too fast. “Okay… done” she cheered, coughing a little.

"We could've just finished that here and then go over there. Why did you chug it down?!" Gahyeon chuckled, hitting Yubin's shoulder.

“Because it will hit me faster… and I really need that to happen!” Yubin replied with a little smile. “Come on! Teach me how to dance!!” she cheered, dragging Gahyeon to the dance floor.

"Just do the same as we were doing before and I'll lead you. You just need to follow and not be a stick" the pink haired girl smirked.

“I’ll try” Yubin chuckled, feeling the alcohol already making her feel a little more relaxed. “Like this?” she asked, wrapping her arms around Gahyeon’s neck and pulling her closer while swinging with her.

"Yup, exactly like that" the younger girl smiled, placing her hands on Yubin's waist again, squeezing it a little and pulling her closer.

It took her a couple of songs but Yubin got used to it. At that point the drinks were definitely having an effect on her and the shyness was completely gone.

“Okay I have to say… That I’m enjoying this right now” she chuckled, locking eyes with Gahyeon.

"Wait! Did I finally get my friend to like dancing with me?" Gahyeon gasped, looking really happy. "Say it again!"

“I said… I’m enjoying this a lot” Yubin chuckled, cupping Gahyeon’s cheek. “And it’s not like I didn't like to dance with you! I didn’t like to dance in general. But apparently you are the one girl that can make me love dancing, Lee Gahyeon” she whispered with a little chuckle.

"I like it when you say my name like that, Lee Yubin" she responded with a smile "And you are not even half bad at dancing"

“Really? Am I actually good at this?” Yubin chuckled, looking down at their bodies. “It’s probably because you are leading” she admitted, looking back up at Gahyeon’s eyes.

"You are! And I'm actually not leading anymore, you are moving on your own" the younger girl cheered.

“Am I?” Yubin gasped, sounding really surprised. “I didn’t even notice it. And you were right, the alcohol is helping a lot” she chuckled. “I’m definitely not drunk but I’m dizzy enough not to care about people looking at me while I dance around”

"That is just the right amount of alcohol you need for dancing" Gahyeon cheered. "And Yubs? Aside from that tall idiot, I'm happy I managed to drag you with me again to this reunion"

“You know… I’ve never liked these reunions but I never managed to say no to you” Yubin admitted with a smile. “I know you don’t want to come here alone so...yeah, here I am. Every year” 

"Just for me? Really? That's so sweet of you, Yubs. Maybe I should invite you to more events, applying the same logic" the smaller girl chuckled.

“Don’t push it” Yubin chuckled, shaking her head. “And of course I’m here just for you. In five years of reunions have you ever seen me willingly talk to someone else?” the blue haired girl laughed. 

"I guess not" Gahyeon replied, feeling really happy that Yubin come here just for her. It meant she was important. "I'm so happy I met you during high school. I only knew... the tall idiot for a year but... I'm happy we stayed together"

“Stop mentioning her, Gahyeon” Yubin whispered, pulling Gahyeon closer as she danced. “She’s not here… we are! And I’m happy we stayed together too. You are an amazing person and I’m so lucky to have you” the blue haired girl admitted.

"It makes me happy to hear that" the younger girl smiled. But in her head she sighed. If only Yubin could say that and mean it outside of a friendly way.

The song ended and the DJ decided to put on a definitely more romantic song as all the couples in the room started screaming.

“Oh thank god, my legs were really starting to burn from all the jumping and swinging around” Yubin chuckled, pulling Gahyeon closer and resting her head against Gahyeon’s one. “We can slow down a little” she chuckled, still dancing.

"Y-yeah... we can" the girl stuttered, seeing how close Yubin's lips were to her own basically feeling her breath. "But are you sure you... you wanna d-dance this one? I would understand if... you know"

“Why? I’m having fun” Yubin reassured her, closing her eyes and relaxing. “This slow swinging is… calming and comforting” she whispered “I’m feeling good now”

"But this is... nevermind" the pink haired girl tried to say, deciding to not protest and just enjoy the moment with Yubin.

“Gah… if you don’t want to, it's fine” Yubin said with a sweet smile, pulling back. 

"No, no, it's fine. Come back here" the younger girl panicked, pulling her against her body and putting her head on Yubin's shoulder. "It really is nice"

“It is” Yubin whispered, wrapping her arms around Gahyeon’s neck again and closing her eyes. She felt so safe in the younger girl’s arms and she just wanted to forget about everything, at least for tonight.

They danced for a little while longer, enjoying each other's company and the moment in general when Gahyeon slowly pulled back.

"Thanks for that... shall we... go have another drink? Rest a little?" She asked.

“If you are tired, sure… we can sit there for a little bit” Yubin replied, pointing at the chairs at the side of the room.

"Sounds good, come on" Gahyeon said, walking towards the chairs and grabbing two more drinks along the way.

“I’m glad we decided to take a taxi to come here… I don’t think I would be able to drive on the way home” Yubin chuckled, taking a sip of her drink. “Wait… you came to my house with your car. You’re sleeping at mine. You are not driving home after that” she said, pointing at the drink in Gahyeon’s hands.

"You're cute" Gahyeon replied, poking Yubin's nose "But I'll be fine. I'll make my way home" she added. Sleeping at Yubin's might not be a good idea.

“Hey, we are not arguing about that” Yubin stated, taking another sip of her drink. “My bed is big enough for two, you can stay. I won’t let you drive after drinking” she said, shaking her head.

"Then let me take the couch you shou-" the girl tried to protest when Yubin cut her off.

"You're sleeping in my bed, stop arguing little one" she chuckled, ruffling her hair.

“F- Fine” Gahyeon replied with a little smile.

“It’s not like you take a lot of space anyway” Yubin chuckled, “You are tiny!” she teased, poking the younger girl’s cheek.

"I might be tiny but I'm a messy sleeper! I roll around a lot. And I mean a lot" Gahyeon laughed, looking to the side and seeing Yoohyeon and Siyeon entering.

“Well… I’m not. I usually wake up in the same position I fell asleep so… you are free to roll around” Yubin chuckled, noticing that Gahyeon was looking over her shoulder. She tried to turn around but Gahyeon cupped her cheek.

“Hey, don’t. Look at me” she whispered, not wanting Yubin to feel bad again seeing Yoohyeon.

"Why not? Is there something wrong?" Yubin asked but Gahyeon shook her head.

"I was... just looking to see... if there was still enough alcohol for the rest of the night" she lied.

“And I can’t look at that because…” Yubin asked, tilting her head lightly.

“Because… someone just puked right in front of the bar. And I know that you have a weak stomach… And I really don’t want to drag you to the restrooms” Gahyeon lied again, trying to chuckle.

"Aww you're always looking out for me! Thanks Gah" Yubin cheered and Gahyeon smiled wanting to reply when her eyes locked with Yoohyeon.

Gahyeon looked as the taller girl was walking towards them, probably wanting to talk with Yubin… and she couldn’t let that happen. Yubin was feeling fine now, Gahyeon managed to take her mind off of Yoohyeon and she won’t let the silver haired girl hurt her again. The more Yoohyeon came closer the more Gahyeon panicked. How could she avoid this? She looked in Yubin’s eyes and she realized what she had to do.

"Yubin... I want you to remember this as a fun night so... All of your worries? I'll make you forget, just for tonight" Gahyeon whispered taking a deep breath before locking lips with Yubin.

Yubin widened her eyes, trying to process what was happening. Why was Gahyeon kissing her? She was about to pull away when she felt Gahyeon’s arms wrapping around her neck as the girl pulled her closer. That kiss was so full of care and love that Yubin couldn’t help but melt into it. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the pain Yoohyeon inflicted her… but she needed this. She closed her eyes and slowly moved her lips against Gahyeon’s ones.

Gahyeon knew that Yubin didn't feel the same as her, she never would but the younger girl decided to make the best out of the moments she had. Tonight was probably the only night she had Yubin the way she wanted her. She moved her hands in the older girl's head and pulled her even closer to deepen the kiss.

Yubin just went with the flow, enjoying the moment and forgetting about everything else, just like Gahyeon asked her to. She cupped Gahyeon’s cheek and slowly tilted her head a little bit more.

"Are you... still taking... me home tonight?" Gahyeon dared to ask between the kisses, closing her eyes and letting herself go.

Yubin slowly shifted from her chair to Gahyeon’s lap, and as soon as the pink haired girl’s hands moved down to her waist to pull her closer, Yubin wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck.

“I am… if you want to” Yubin whispered between kisses, not caring about the fact that she would regret all of this in the morning.

"I want to... I'll make you forget... I'll be... yours... tonight" Gahyeon whispered, letting her hands roam on Yubin's back.

Yubin freed her mind from everything that wasn’t Gahyeon for the whole kiss… but there was something in the back of her mind. There was something… someone… that wasn’t leaving her mind. The blue haired girl felt angry, sad… After five years, she was still there… she was still occupying the deepest part of her heart and her mind.

"Yubin? Can you... can you answer me?" Gahyeon asked, pulling away for a little bit, locking eyes with her, lips only inches apart.

“Gahyeon… I-... I don’t want to hurt you” Yubin whispered, looking in the younger girl’s eyes. “You don’t deserve this…”

"Hey... don't worry about that. Don't worry about me. I'm asking you myself. It's my offer. Forget anything else" Gahyeon argued.

“You don’t deserve to be used to forget, Gahyeon” Yubin whispered weakly. “I care about you… I don’t want to be the one who hurts you”

"I care about you too! And I promise you, you won't hurt me. I... I want to be used to make you forget..." the pink haired girl said with a little smile.

Yubin sighed, not knowing what to do. She really needed this, she needed to take her mind off everything and Gahyeon was offering the perfect way to do it. But at the same time she didn’t want to hurt her. On the other hand, she could see that Gahyeon really wanted this… 

“Let’s… Let’s love each other for one night” Yubin whispered, caressing Gahyeon’s cheek. 

"L-love? I... I didn't-... I didn't t-talk about love" Gahyeon stuttered, panicking because she thought Yubin had found out about it somehow.

“If we are doing this, Gahyeon… I will do it with love. I care about you, I love you… and you know it” Yubin whispered. “I won’t use you just to forget… I will make love to you”

Gahyeon tried to steady her breath. It was always hard to hear Yubin say 'I love you' knowing she meant it in a friend way only.

"Yeah s-sure... I will l-love you for one n-night" she agreed.

Yubin pushed herself against Gahyeon’s body, kissing her lips again and nestling her hand in the girl’s beautiful pink hair. 

“Tell me whenever… you feel ready to go” she whispered between kisses.

Gahyeon nodded, looking around, noticing that Yoohyeon was gone. She didn't feel bad for what she did. She did it from the belief that she was protecting Yubin. That it was something she needed to do.

"Let me just prepare a little bit more" Gahyeon whispered, pulling her impossibly closer and deepening the kiss once more.

Yubin smiled in the kiss and let Gahyeon deepen the kiss. She chased away the thought that this was a mistake and she decided that for tonight, she would just let it happen. She’s been waiting for 5 years for someone that left her behind without looking back, not even once. For one night… only one… Yubin will think about herself.

"Yubs... I... I think I'm ready" Gahyeon whispered, pulling back slowly.

Yubin nodded, slowly standing up from Gahyeon’s lap and holding her hand out for the younger girl to take. 

“Let’s get out of here” she whispered, locking eyes with her.

"Wait... I'll go to the restrooms first... I'm kind of s-stressing" Gahyeon chuckled, pecking Yubin's lips. "Wait here"

Yubin nodded, sitting back on the chair. Gahyeon quickly walked to the restrooms and as soon as she entered she placed both hands on the sink and took a deep breath, looking up at the mirror in front of her. 

“It’s happening… It’s really happening” she mumbled, trying to gain some confidence. She saw how she was smiling like an idiot. Even if it was only for one night, Yubin said she was going to love her. She was going to make love to her. That thought alone sent Gahyeon over the moon. And that's when she noticed another figure in the mirror.

She locked eyes with the girl through the mirror, not turning around. She decided not to say anything as she started washing her hands, looking down at the sink instead of in Yoohyeon’s eyes.

"So... you two are a thing? My suspicions were right? That's why you were so defensive earlier" Yoohyeon asked, not moving from the spot where she stood.

“I was defensive because you broke her heart and not just that… You broke all of her, Yoohyeon” Gahyeon replied, trying not to yell at her. “You have no idea of how you left her… She wouldn’t go to college, she wouldn’t sleep, she wouldn’t eat. But she’s fine now… and if you want her to stay like this, just walk back to where you came from”

"I assume you helped her out with those problems right? Thank you for that. I... I feel so bad for what I did but... I'm grateful she had a friend, now girlfriend, that took care of her" Yoohyeon said with a soft voice.

Gahyeon felt a sharp pain in her chest at hearing that word… ‘girlfriend’. She could just wish to have Yubin as her girlfriend. But she wasn’t going to correct Yoohyeon.

“And I will keep taking care of her” she dryly replied, drying her hands and walking towards the door when Yoohyeon placed herself right in front of her.

"She looked really 'happy' with you just now. Keep doing that to her and have fun tonight but... I wanted to show you this" Yoohyeon said, uncovering her wrist.

Gahyeon looked at the girl’s wrist and looked back at her face.

“So what? You found your soulmate! Congratulations! Now if you move out of my way… I would like to go back home with Yubin” she hissed, not understanding why Yoohyeon showed her the wrist.

"It's Yubin. It went to 0 when I looked at her earlier" The silver haired girl whispered.

“W- What?” Gahyeon whispered, locking eyes with the taller girl. “It… It can’t be her. It’s not the first time you two see each other… why would it happen now?” the pink haired girl asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Because I really SAW her this time. And I don't mean with my eyes, but with my heart. I wasn't stuck on the fact that my timer wasn't counting down like years ago, I just looked at her and felt it" Yoohyeon explained. "But... can you please do something? I know you two will... you know... but... check her wrist for me please"

“You know I can’t” Gahyeon hissed “And sure as hell I won’t ask her to check it!” she added, feeling the anger rising. “Why should I tell her that it’s you? She gave you the world and you left her behind you, in pieces!” Gahyeon hissed again, making a step forward and looking up at the taller girl’s face. “I will just go home with her and love her like you didn’t do… love all of her” she hissed between gritted teeth.

"I promise I'll make it up to her. She gave me the world, I'll give her the universe... This, our timers being on 0 was a wish we both had" the older girl whispered. "I don't care if she doesn't want to see me tomorrow but... I at least want her to know"

“You want to give her the universe? Just leave then” Gahyeon countered “She will be happier without you here. She learnt how to live without you and she doesn’t need you anymore. You want to make sure that she’s happy? Go fucking back to New York and leave her with me. I will make her happy”

"I can clearly see you love her but please let her kn-" Yoohyeon tried again when Gahyeon cut her off.

"Just. Fucking. Leave. Yoohyeon" she growled, pushing Yoohyeon to the side, making her fall against the wall and leaving the restrooms.

The pink haired girl pushed back the tears and walked back to Yubin who was still sitting at the table.

"I-... I'm good to go" she said, trying to keep her voice steady. 

"Alright" Yubin smiled, standing up and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let us call a cab, and let's be lovers for the night"

Gahyeon nodded, wiping away her tears as she walked behind Yubin, making sure that she couldn't see her. Was Yoohyeon really the blue haired girl's soulmate? 

They had to wait 10 minutes for the cab to arrive and after another 10 minutes they both arrived at Yubin's house where Yubin was searching for the key in her purse.

"I'm a bit dizzy, can you see if it's in there?" Yubin asked with a chuckle.

"Sure" Gahyeon replied, taking Yubin's purse and trying to find the key in it. "How many things do you have in here? And how? It's a small purse" she chuckled, giving the purse back to Yubin and sliding her hand in her own purse. "Let me just… here! My spare key" she chuckled, giving it to Yubin.

"See! I knew it was a good idea to give it to you, besides you barging in all the time" Yubin said, hitting Gahyeon's shoulder harder than she intended.

"Ouch!" Gahyeon weakly protested, pouting "That hurt" she admitted, massaging her shoulder. "Can you open the door or do you want me to do it for you?"

"I can open it! I just need to put the key in here! But it doesn't fit" Yubin whined.

"Maybe try the other side of the key that is actually supposed to go in there" the younger girl laughed.

"Oh… right!" Yubin chuckled, trying to use the other side of the key. "Hey you were right! It fits" she laughed, opening the door and holding her arm our "You first, my lady" she chuckled, smiling at Gahyeon.

"You need to get drunk more! I didn't know this side of you existed" Gahyeon smiled, entering the house and pulling Yubin in by the collar.

"What do you mean? I'm not drunk, I'm just a little bit dizzy. And I'm always a gentlewoman" Yubin whispered, taking Gahyeon's hands from her collar and holding them in her hands. "And I'll be a gentlewoman with you, tonight" she whispered.

"Yubs... enough talking. You wanted to make love? Let's make love" Gahyeon whispered, trying to ignore her heart bursting out of her chest.

"Then why are you rushing it?" Yubin whispered, slowly pushing Gahyeon against the wall. She pecked her lips and slowly moved slower, to her neck. "Love is not rushed… love is slow" she whispered, kissing the pink haired girl's neck.

Gahyeon leaned her head back at the wall to give her more acces, trying to find a suitable place for her hands.

"I know... I just felt like we needed to start... now we can go slow" the girl responded.

"Were you afraid that I could change my mind?" Yubin asked in a whisper, slowly unbuttoning Gahyeon's shirt.

"Honestly? A little bit" Gahyeon admitted with a chuckle.

"I won't… not tonight" the older girl whispered "but are you… are you still sure about this?" Yubin asked, moving up to face Gahyeon.

Gahyeon didn't answer and instead undid the last buttons of her blouse herself.

"Does that answer your question, Yubs?" She smirked.

Yubin smiled at the younger girl, finally pulling off her blouse and letting it fall on the ground as she wrapped her arms around Gahyeon's legs, picking her up. She tilted her head up to kiss the pink haired girl's lips, walking towards the bedroom.

"Not going... as slow anymore... I see" the pink haired girl teased between heated kisses.

"We will go slow… on the bed" Yubin replied, holding Gahyeon up with one hand while she trailed the other one on the wall, making sure not to bump into anything. "I will make love to you, Gahyeon… slowly" she whispered, placing the girl down on the bed and crawling on top of her.

"You can make love to me as much as you want... once you take this off" the pink haired girl whispered, tugging on Yubin's shirt.

Yubin sat down on the pink haired girl's waist, quickly pulling off her own shirt and bending down to kiss Gahyeon again. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe she was letting this happen and she was sure she was going to regret this in the morning… but for now… she didn't want to fight it.


End file.
